Consequences of Love
by Selphie Ivy
Summary: Every happy moment has a consequence. Every love has its secrets. Everyone is about to find out that love isn't just about being happy with who you're with. Love has a darker side, too.
1. Quistis Reflects

Consequences of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 1

Quistis Reflects

Quistis sat with her knees scrunched up to her body, and arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Sitting like that always made Quistis feel so vulnerable, like a little girl who had got lost, and was crying. Quistis didn't care. Right now, she did feel vulnerable, and she hated it. She was very aware of her own furiously beating heart. She could still taste his lips upon hers.

She was sat outside, and the sun was setting, casting rays of light upon Quistis' crumpled form.

She rested her head upon her knees in frustration. She hated feeling like this. Not when he was out there. She missed him so much. Had he really just broken her heart and left her forever? She tried to blink away her tears, but she couldn't stop crying.

Quistis heard someone approaching. She raised her eyes, which were smeared with her mascara and red from crying. She heard someone sit next to her, and she turned her face to look, half expecting the one who had broken her heart.

"Quistis?"

It was Squall. Quistis looked into his eyes. They looked full of concern, an emotion he would never have shown before Rinoa came along.

"I'm fine, Squall," Quistis said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve "it's just…"

"Seifer" Squall finished her sentence

Quistis managed to nod once, before she started to cry again, sobs shaking her body. She had never, ever cried like this before. She buried her head in her knees again and felt Squall place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, honest, I just need some time to myself" Quistis turned to look at Squall. She saw him nod, remove his hand, and then he was gone. Quistis was surprised about how fast he went, but then Squall obviously wasn't comfortable sitting and talking or comforting crying people, however much he had learnt from Rinoa.

Sighing, Quistis looked back over the beautiful sunset. She lay back down on the grass, tears once again pouring down her cheeks, as she remembered Seifer, and the love that she thought they had both shared.

**Ok! First chapter done! I know that I should really be finishing off my other fan fics before starting new ones, but I couldn't resist once this idea popped into my head! This is going to not just be about Quistis and Seifer, but also about all the other characters, focussing on their relationships and the struggles they face in these relationships. Sounds kind of depressing, but tell me what you think and I'll continue if you like! Thanks!**

**Selphie Ivy xx**


	2. Selphie's Problem

Consequences of Love

**Ok, here's chapter 2, but I'm not sure whether you want me to continue or not. I've got lots of other stories going at the moment, so please tell me if you think I should leave this or continue, so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8**

Chapter 2

Selphie's Problem

There was a time when Selphie loved waking up next to Irvine. She loved his tiny snores, the way he opened his eyes and looked at her first thing in the morning, the way he turned over in bed and how he occasionally draped a long arm of Selphie's sleeping form, to show her he still cared.

But as time went on, Selphie started to lose the magic of first moving in together. Irvine's once cute snores became unbearable. Sometimes she felt she wanted to slap him, to get it out of his system. Opening his eyes and looking at her first thing in the morning now felt more threatening than loving. When he turned over in bed, it usually made Selphie wake up, and she would cry with frustration. His once comforting arm draped casually over her became heavy and tried to stifle her, stop her from breathing.

When had living together become so complicated?

Selphie lay awake, reflecting on her relationship with Irvine. It was morning, around nine o'clock. Irvine was sleeping next to her; his tiny snores seemed to have become ten times louder since they first moved in together. Thankfully, his arm wasn't draped over her today, and she was able to throw her legs out of bed and get up.

What had happened between them?

Yes, they were an unusual couple, but they coped, and they loved each other, right? But since he had moved in, Selphie and Irvine had become more and more frustrated with each other. Actually, it was more Selphie getting annoyed at Irvine, for doing stupid things. Why did he always leave the toilet seat up? Why did he have to watch TV for hours in a row? Why did he always leave the whole place so messy?

Selphie had remembered the day they moved in together. She couldn't remember who had first suggested it. It had been a mutual agreement between them. Neither had said "Hey, let's live together!" It had just…happened. Selphie, naturally, had bounced around for hours. She loved Irvine, she thought, and was so excited that Irvine was going to live with her. And she had loved it. At first.

But as time passed, the fun went out of the relationship, and Selphie was getting sick and tired of waking up to Irvine everyday. Did she still love him? Probably, despite all his flaws, but something had definitely disappeared from their relationship.

"What's wrong, Sel?" Irvine had woken up and was looking at Selphie, his arms propping him up on the bed

Sel? Nobody called her that. Selphie had a range of nicknames. Selph, Seffie…but never Sel. She turned around to face Irvine, her arms crossed.

"I don't like that name, Irv" Selphie never called Irvine 'Irv' but she was so frustrated and just wanted him to shut up

"Hey! Calm down, Selph" Irvine said, starting to get dressed. Selphie didn't really know if Irvine was being annoying on purpose, or if he was oblivious. Silently, she got dressed, and they left the room together, to go to the cafeteria.

As they walked, Selphie got even more frustrated. Irvine was smiling and winking at all the pretty girls they passed. Selphie folded her arms and pouted. Childish, yes. But Selphie was so sick of Irvine flirting with other girls all the time.

Irvine turned and saw Selphie's face.

"Hey, don't worry, Selph. You're still my number one girl" He tried to hold Selphie's hand but she pulled away, and they entered the cafeteria in complete silence, as though the love they had once shared never existed.

**Ok! Chapter 2 done! R&R. If you like it, I'll continue. I'll be covering all the different relationships through Final Fantasy 8, but some will probably be quite angsty, and they may not all have a solid plot which links into one another. But then they might do. I haven't decided yet! Anyways, review please! Love, **

**Selphie Ivy xx**


End file.
